fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 188
One Wing is the 188th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Natsu and the others try to save the Lacrima by the help of Coco's Legion. Meanwhile, Shagotte tells all her people about how she lied to them and the humans about her being a God. This way, Shagotte asks Carla to kill her, but Carla just goes off to save her birthplace even if they lied. Summary With the Dragon Chain Cannon fired, the Earth Land Fairy Tail members plus Edolas' Coco tries to stop it from colliding with the Lacrima Island. Coco's Legion then tries to stop the Lacrima Island by pushing it away from Extalia. Happy and Gajeel decided to help Natsu and co. to push the Lacrima Island. Panther Lily sees Coco and tells her to stop because their efforts is futile. But Natsu shouts out that they are gonna stop it no matter what. The Exceeds in Extalia see the Lacrima but are confident that the Queen will save them. Wendy and Carla realize what is happening and start to warn the Exceeds again. However, the Exceeds throw rocks again at them, but Nadi covers them with his body. Nadi says that throwing rocks is dangerous and explains that since they did not listen to Carla and Wendy, Extalia is going to be destroyed. The Exceeds argues that they still have the queen to save them, Nadi starts to reply but is interrupted when the queen arrives and explains that Extalia is in danger and that they cannot escape their fate. She then decided to tell everyone the truth. Shagotte reveals that she is a mere Exceed, not a Queen nor a God. She takes off her robe and shows them that she only has one wing. She apologizes for deceiving everyone; the elders and the queen begins to explain what happened in the past: The Exceeds were weak creatures who were treated badly by humans. They decided to make up a story that their queen is a God. At first, the humans didn't believe them, but the Exceeds had one other power: Shagotte can see visions/premonitions about the future and tell who is going to die. Carla then tells them that she doesn't care about that, because she was ordered to harm her friends and to kill the Dragon Slayers. Nadi tries to explain, but the queen throws Carla a dagger and bows down, saying that she is guilty and that she is accepting any punishment that Carla sees fit. Carla picks up the sword, while Wendy tries to stop her and the Exceeds express their love for the queen, wanting nothing more but to stay with her to the end. Shagotte tells the Exceeds that Extalia is going to die. Carla then stabs the sword to the ground and encourages her race to stand up and fight. She then flies saying that she will not give up until Extalia is saved. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} Spells used *None Abilities used *Flight Items used *Sword Navigation